


Leather

by digitalAlchemist



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Galo, dom Lio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/pseuds/digitalAlchemist
Summary: “You remember the word?”“Pepperoni.”“And the signal?”“Three finger clicks.”In which Galo makes an excellent sub and Lio has a filthy mouth.





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not 100% clued up on BDSM stuff, so I apologise if this is wrong in places. I wanted them to have a powerful scene but they’re both 100% consenting and Lio is well versed in aftercare (I know subdrop is a Horrible Thing) so I tried to portray that and I hope I did okay! Lio is super aggressive but Galo wants that.
> 
> Totally un-beta'd, just needed to get this out of my system! I still haven't seen Promare, please have mercy on me.

“You remember the word?”

“Pepperoni.”

“And the signal?”

“Three finger clicks.”

“Very good. Now, hold still…”

* * *

“Didn’t I tell you to call me ‘sir’, you degenerate?” Lio’s boot dug a little harder into the meat of Galo’s thigh.

“O-Of course, my apologies Sir, I didn’t me-”

He was cut short by a thick slap across the cheek, black leather cracking against the skin to leave a bright red mark. Galo coughed, pulling his lip between his teeth to avoid speaking out again.

“Didn’t mean to what? Offend me? Your very presence offends me. Look at you, panting and moaning like some cheap whore whilst I kick the shit out of you. You’re pathetic!” Lio punctuated his shout with another jab of his heel into Galo’s leg, a little closer to his crotch than before, pulling a throaty groan from him. “Listen to you, getting off on being treated like this.”

Galo held his tongue, cheek still stinging from the previous strike. He kept his eyes to the front, focusing on the tatami beneath them. He felt Lio’s fingers curl around his jaw, roughly pulling his attention to a leather-bound erection; Galo whimpered involuntarily, shifting forward to press his cheek against the bulge.

“Eager today, aren’t you?” Lio’s hand shifted — fingertips dragging along his jawline, over his ears, scratching through the fuzz of his undercut before taking a fistful of his spikes and yanking backwards, tearing Galo away from him again. “You can wait your turn.” His other hand slowly undid the buckle of his belt, leaving it hanging in the air as he carefully unzipped his pants. He hummed in appreciation of Galo’s expression as his dick was revealed to the air, his eyes transfixed to the movement of the zipper. “Stop drooling like a dog, you’re fucking disgusting.”

Galo tried to wipe at his mouth out of instinct, but the shackles holding his arms aloft rattled as a reminder of his position. He whined, straining slightly against Lio’s grip on his hair — he gasped when he was pulled on again, Lio’s wicked grin stretching ever wider.

“You know what happens to pets who can’t control themselves.” Lio hooked a thumb into the waistband of his pants, shuffling them down slightly to give Galo a full view of his junk. “You can look, but no touching; oh, you can’t anyway.” He laughed quietly. “Scum like you isn’t worthy.” Lio hooked a hand under his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze before tracing his finger along the underside of his length, swiping a droplet of precome from the tip with his thumb and wrapping his hand around himself fully. He slowly fucked into his fist, the chill of his gloves soothing the heat of his cock as the head dipped in and out of view between black-clad fingers. “You look fucking dumb with your tongue hanging out like that, put it away.”

He hadn’t even realised; Galo swallowed, pulling his tongue back into his mouth and clamping it shut. His breathing quickened, nostrils flaring as his tried to control his airflow. He was enraptured by Lio’s graceful movements — hand twisting ever so slightly on the downward strokes, fingers flexing gently to apply pressure on the up. He _ loved _ watching this, adored the act of giving up control, letting Lio dictate everything about the scene. He had a way out if he needed it, and that’s the only safety he wanted.

“Thinking about somethin’ stupid?” Lio’s voice brought his attention back to the man in front of him; completely calm and uninhibited by the lewd motions of his hand. “Bet you’re desperate for this, huh? Wanna suck my cock so badly?” Galo remained quiet, eyes dancing between Lio’s face and his dick. “Answer me, slut.”

“Y-Yes, sir. I do.” He swallowed again, the sudden shame pooling over him causing a blush to rise across his cheeks.

“You do what?”

“I do want to suck your cock. S-Sir.”

“That doesn’t seem much like begging to me.” Another gentle tug on his hair, Lio’s eyes bearing down on him. “I might just tuck myself away and leave you right here, how does that sound?”

“Sir, please! Please let me taste you, please!” Galo didn’t even care that his voice broke at the end of the sentence, an unusual rise in pitch — he needed Lio to want him.

Lio paused his movements, considering Galo’s statement. “Very well. But you’ll do it on my terms; understand, pig?”

“A-Absolutely sir, anything you say!”

“Such a whore, listen to yourself.” He let go of Galo’s hair, returning one hand to the spot beneath his chin, cupping his head gently, whilst the hand previously on his dick pressed against Galo’s cheek. He dipped his thumb between Galo’s lips, watching with a wry smile as his tongue worked around the digit. Lio hooked it into his mouth, clamping Galo’s tongue down as he stepped closer. “Open wide.” He felt Galo’s jaw tense at the movement, saliva starting to pool at the corners of his mouth and drip down his chin. “You’re so wet for me up here, aren’t you?” Lio carefully pressed the tip of his cock against Galo’s bottom lip, smearing himself with spit, before slowly pushing forward.

Galo’s throat spasmed around the intrusion, Lio’s hands around his jaw holding him in place as he gently slid his full length past Galo’s lips and into the wet heat of his mouth. He paused for a moment, watching tears slide down Galo’s cheeks, waiting for him to open his eyes and show him it was okay; Galo was perfectly capable of deepthroating him but a little susceptible to choking, and Lio didn’t want to break the scene too early.

“You look so good with my dick in your mouth, like it was made for you.” He began to pull back slowly, admiring the bubbles and trails of saliva following him out. “You’re so tight, such a good cocksleeve for me.” Lio didn’t pull back completely, letting the head of his cock sit on Galo’s tongue for a moment before thrusting forward again, with a little more force this time. He watched again, but Galo made no noise of discomfort, didn’t try to pull away. “Adjusted already? Such a little bitch, aren’t you?” He bottomed out in Galo’s throat again, pulling a hissing breath through his teeth at the delicious grip of his throat. “I’m going to fuck your ugly face until I’m satisifed, and you’ll thank me for it afterwards. Got it?”

He didn’t wait for a response, unsheathing himself from Galo’s mouth completely before fucking back in and setting a brutal pace; he could feel his cock bump against the hand under Galo’s jaw, pressing two fingers against it whenever it bulged out. Lio steadied himself a little, adjusting his footing before pressing the toe of his boot against Galo’s thick length, pulsing in the confines of his firefighting gear. “You love this, don’t you? You love being used like a fleshlight, taking me in so well like this.” Another press, and Galo’s moan was heavy as it rumbled through him, vibrating against Lio’s dick. “Did you just… finish, before me?”

Galo’s eyes widened, shivering as the mess in his underwear began to dribble between his thighs. Lio’s cock was suddenly very absent from his mouth, and he tried to stammer an apology but Lio’s hand was faster, wrapping around Galo’s throat and squeezing. “How fucking dare you come before your master.” Another slap, this time to the other cheek. “Lean back and open your dirty lips wide so I can punish you.”

Throat feeling like sandpaper, he took in a deep breath and did as he was told, watching as Lio began to jack himself off again. His spare hand was quickly pressed into Galo’s mouth, forcing it slightly wider than before with his fingers. “That’s right, nice and big. You’re going to take this gift like it’s the best fucking present you’ve ever been given.” Lio’s boot moved upwards slightly, pushing Galo backwards by the chest until he was almost sitting on his legs. He grunted as his orgasm pooled, eyes never leaving Galo’s lips. “Disgusting, look at you.” He was mumbling slightly as he reached climax, and Galo pushed his tongue out further in anticipation. Lio didn’t whine when he came, didn’t moan, just exhaled harshly through his nose; Galo closed his eyes expectantly, but his eyebrows furrowed when the familiar warm taste didn’t hit him.

“Oops, looks like I missed.”

Galo’s eyes flew open, catching sight of Lio’s mischievous smirk and his hands, aiming his dick much lower than it was before. He looked down, between his legs, and saw the mess Lio had made on the floor in front of him. Galo didn’t notice Lio moving behind him on careful footsteps until it was too late; his head was suddenly very close to the floor, hair being gripped tightly by both of Lio’s fists.

“I’d be a shame to waste such a generous offering, wouldn’t it?” Lio pushed again, pressing Galo’s cheek into his seed. “Why don’t you eat it up like the animal you are?”

“O-of course, Sir.” Galo began licking at the floor, scooping up what he could like a cat drinking water. Lio watched him, perched on his shoulder, until he’d lapped up as much as possible.

“You’re such a good boy, aren’t you? Let’s get you all cleaned up, shall we?”

* * *

“Galo, are you with me?” Lio carefully laid the shackles down, rubbing soothing circles into the harsh red lines around his wrists. “Do you want a drink?”

He nodded dumbly, throat too rough and head too fuzzy to form proper words right away. He felt the gentle nudge of a straw at his lips, and he slowly cracked them open to take a long draw of the beverage; lemonade, his preferred coming-down drink. The sugar gave him a little buzz, enough to get the blood pumping properly again and the cogs in his brain meshing together again. After giving him the drink, Lio began meticulously soothing cream into his wrists and ankles, gently massaging away the aches in his biceps and thighs from holding still for so long.

“You did so well for me, Galo, I’m so proud of you.” He punctuated his words with gentle kisses to Galo’s skin, the scent of honey filling the air. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Galo nodded again, swallowing thickly to get his voice back. “I did, it was… incredible. You have such a filthy mouth, though!” He felt wobbly all over, and was very glad that Lio had sat him on a futon against the wall so he could lean on it. “Was it okay for you?”

“Perfect.” Lio’s smile was soft, face flushed with a combination of pride and exhilaration. “I couldn’t ask for a better partner.”

“Mm, I’m glad.” Galo was starting to drift off, exhaustion catching up with him. “Do you mind if I sleep?”

“At least lay down first. I’ll get you a duvet.” Lio rolled to his feet, pulling the bedding cupboard open as Galo made himself comfortable. “Here you go.” He flicked his wrists, the duvet billowing out before smothering Galo as it fell. “Comfortable?”

“Incredibly.” He hummed, cracking one eye open. “Will you be staying with me?”

“Of course.” Lio reached over, gently threading now-bare fingers through blue strands of hair and scratching at Galo's scalp gently. “Take a nap, and when you’re awake I’ll run you a bath and we can relax for a while together. Does that sound okay?”

“Yeah… that sounds amazing.” Galo yawned into his arm, closing his eye again. “Love you.”

Lio snorted quietly, smile pulling at his lips again. “Love you too, you big oaf.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I just think Lio Fotia is Very Good at making Galo Thymos his bitch, okay


End file.
